1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casting core and more particularly to a core and form base to be used with an outer form. The casting core permits the insertion of structural reinforcement material within a mold cavity prior to placing concrete, or the like, about the structural reinforcement and enables easy removal of the curved cast reinforced concrete structure without disassembling the casting core.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A number of casting cores are in use which permit the casting of structurally reinforced concrete structures. A number of casting cores utilize slidable wall sections which are subject to clogging and binding thereby requiring greater preparation between castings to prepare for another casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 764,193 utilizes a plurality of expansible and contractible spring-actuated overlapping sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,374 teaches a retractable core which utilizes elastomeric joint seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,570 teaches a particular corner member which links the form panels to enable the panels to be stripped from the hardened concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,390 teaches a core with diagonally movable walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,321 teaches a core wall form with a particular three-way hinge assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,627 teaches a core with a plurality of hinges to enable the core to collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,425 teaches a core with expanding and contracting tapered walls. The core is used with an outer form. The casting may be used as a pontoon in constructing floats, wharves, and the like.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a casting form comprising an outer form and core form or casting core which alleviates the inadequacies of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form which does not have to be dismissed in order to provide for the placement of structural reinforcement material within the mold cavity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form which does not have to be dissembled in order to release and remove the cured reinforced concrete structure from the form.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form which funnels uncured concrete into the mold cavity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form so constructed to permit reuse of the form without reassembly after removing the casting therefrom.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form having an outer form and inner form (core form) which enables the cured casting to be easily and quickly removed from the casting form.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting core which casts vertical walls without the use of overlapping form panels which may interlock with the casting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting core which casts a core having vertical walls without the requirement of articulating or slidable panels or other areas which are subject to clogging and binding thereby requiring greater preparation between castings to clean and prepare for another casting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form for casting a steel reinforced concrete box culvert.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form which consistently casts a concrete casting of a predetermined dimension while maintaining a high tolerance between the castings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form so constructed to not require reassembly of disassembly between castings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form having an internal casting core to enable repeated casting without substantial wall thickness variance among the castings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form to provide for a contiguous multi-thickness wall casting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting form which enables the positioning and alignment of the reinforcing structural material within the mold cavity by positioning the walls in a vertical position prior to pouring concrete.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a core form for use with an outer form which permits a casting to be easily released and removed for the mold cavity upon disassembly or removal of the outer form from the surface of the outer casting.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a casting core form for use with an outer form where the core form retracts about its entire perimeter while enabling the molding of a continuous wall without joints, gaps or breaks.
It is an advantage of this invention to increase the number of casting produced per day while decreasing the manual labor required per casting.
It is an advantage of this invention in being economical to operate.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects and advantages of the present invention. These objects and advantages should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly, with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as being limited to the preparation of cast steel reinforced concrete structures, but should include any cast reinforced structures. Accordingly, other objects and advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.